potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles Of The Infamous Captain Ryan Warhawk
Hello my name is Ryan Ulyssess Warhawk and im gonna tell you my untold stories some of them are probably too violent or too strong for kids so im giving fair warning. This is a 2 part series and part 2 is gonna be on another page. it may be long but its jam packed with details you have heard or not heard about me and the people, places and memories ive had so without further adieu I give you my Chronicles, Thank you and enjoy. 'Act 1 Birth, Early Years and Wars.' Chapter 1. Origins. We begin in Pripyat, Ukraine, my birth place, it was very peaceful in the day and at night it seemed at peace but muggers and killers would be out and for the families it would be their end if caught. But I was born in a nice town and a nice Family, My parents were Anthony Kroshbon and Elizabeth Matthews, they were very caring and loved to help. My brothers were Tyler and Johnathan Kroshbon, they were pretty cool but sometimes we would not get along but in the end it was best that we stick together and the family would thrive through any thing life would throw at us. Chapter 2. Rite of Passage. A couple of years later I sought adventure out in the Open World and the dangers that i would see so i signed up with a local company but they were gonna leave in the morning so i ran back into the house and went to sleep early dreaming of what tales i would have coming back and as the hours past i woke up early in the morning, got dressed and packed my things then slipped out before my family woke up. As i was boarding the ship i was asked by the captain if i had a sword on me i said no and he pulled out a Sabre swinging it in all directions before giving it to me, after i took it and set my things below decks we were full sail and off to the East. As each day passed i kept looking at the tides of the sea wondering if i would see any action but off to the distance i saw a ship and the flag was a skull and crossbones it was heading towards us. Once i saw it i rushed over to the captain and told him another ship was coming and he raised the alarm his crew manned the guns ready for battle, the captain started yelling " FIRE!!" ''and the cannons fired at the ship but we were too late for the Pirates were in boarding range and i saw them swinging from ropes shooting their flintlocks and ready to kill but i was afraid of dying. One by one the pirates boarded and our crew fought with honor i was in shock of seeing such battle and seeing the two captains dueling swords near the wheel, but before i could watch more i saw a few of them run towards me and i pulled out my sword hands shaking afraid of fighting, they laughed and swung at me i ducked and cut one of their chests deeply with the sabre and he fell on the deck body looking souless and the other ran scared. An hour in the battle and we were winning but the pirate captain beat ours in the duel and was about to kill him, i stepped in and challenged him and he laughed " You want to fight me? Hahaha kid i can kill you easily you have no skills with a sword" I insisted and he still laughs but agreed, we took our positions and it began both of us clashing iron back and forth and the crew cheering for me, the fight lasted 30 minutes and i beat him saying " I may have no skills but i made you eat those words Pirate" ''as he laughs i give him his sword and let him go free. As he looks at me he nods and they board their ship sailing away and my captain walks up to me and says " ''Well kid Welcome to The Caribbean....".'' Chapter 3. The Wars of EITC and The Hardships. A day after the Voyage i arrived in Port Royal and it was busy....Troops....shops and i saw a man recruiting help and i jumped head first for it and there i met Roger Mcbellows of The Black Paladins he greeted me and pulled out the sheet and told me to sign...i did and i was sent to the warehouse to be trained and pressed into the military ranks as a Corporal and assigned to Rogers squad called The Phantoms....spies in the field and he watched me closely...his eyes were a gaze each time i fought and he showed no reaction until a Siege on a fort in Padres Del Fuego....we were in the fort when i was blindsided by a man named Jack Firehawk he shot me ten times and i fell....and some of our men saw it rushed in and carried me to the ship...to roger to be treated. As i was set down he rushed by my side and keot me alive telling me id live and 2 hours later...i survived the bullets and comitted my life to the war....i even met my sister in real and helped her...after 6 battles and many allies with us we marched to Kingshead for the final battle. Once we set foot on the dock we saw its walls and the men ready for a fight, and as soon as we armed ourselves they shot from the walls but we fought through it...broke through their gates and killed many in our path...then we saw him...the lord of lords Benjamin Macmorgan commanding atop the fort, so we charged up and it was very fierce battle death from both sides then he surrenders saying he wants only peace....we took his word and stopped, we were in peace talks and roger says wars over so i wanted more....i went freelance and my life went from bad to worse. I fought wars left and right i spilt blood in all directions...i saw no peace...i was changed....i had nothing...i was a killer. Chapter 4. The Brother Of Chaos. Now a few weeks after changing my life i met a man named Kwagar he and i were friends...i joined his army and we killed many men nobody lived we were powerful...nobody would get in our way....until i was betrayed...he killed my sons....my wife...and i was enraged so i killed everybody to get to him and when our eyes met we fought to the death...it lasted an hour he died...or so i thought...but i was done with him. ''' '''Chapter 5. New life. Now 2 years after kwagar i was cleaning up my act and i met my brothers though in tortuga... they were grown up and i was sad bc i didnt mean to abandon them but they said it was alright and we got drinks in the bar and caught up...laughing...telling tales it was great. After the bar we sailed to the seas and battled many ships i felt renewed, fresh and alive again knowing i had my brothers with me again. Part 2 coming soon, The Final Chapters including my Final Will.